8_bit_author_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland
Born into a mafia controlled town, stuck in the era of swing, Roland learned to fend for himself in a harsh world. Calm and reserved, yet reckless and stubborn, Roland's not just a dumb brute, but an intelligent fighter who just doesn't quite understand the situation he's in. Official Bio "Raised is a corrupted city with his family, Roland was a social outcast during his childhood. After a tragic accident, his younger brother gambled his on Roland's survival. After his revival, Roland was granted psychic powers. However, his brother hasn't been since the event, yet it is believed he's been seen roaming the Brooklyn area, although it's only a rumor. His attitude is only a defense mechanism, as deep down he enjoys reading and plans on studying for a degree in psychology and ethics." Appearance Roland is a staggering 6 ft 5 in (195 cm) with somewhat long blonde hair connected into brown side burns. He has brown eyes and a broad nose. A notable characteristic is his hard chin containing a loose patch of hair. He is muscular as a result of his revival and wears a brown t-shirt and blue jeans with checkered shoes. Personality Roland is incredibly stubborn and hard-headed, not letting anyone get in the way of his goals. This can be seen during #50 - Lobby Shenanigans Part 1, where he ignores Perio's warnings about heading into the fight between Altar and Erik. As stated in his bio, his personality is a defense mechanism that appeared after he gained his powers due to the sudden loss of his younger brother. He's generally upset with being at the tourney due to now being unable to continue his search. Deep down, Roland is a cold yet caring man, who enjoys reading books and is going to begin his work on earning a degree in psychology and ethics. Arc 1 Roland appears in 35 - Enter: Roland where he is found staring off into the lobby from a distance, concerned about the lack of answers given to the tournament members. It is unknown how long he's been in the lobby. After Roland blankly stares out into the lobby for awhile, Perio asks if he has any information. As a method of gaining information, Roland reads Perio's memories. Seeing how little Perio knew, Roland decided to relapse him to move to the next person. before he can finish, he is cut off by Erik who asks him to stop. Suspicious of Erik's calm attitude and mentioning of fights, Roland begins to attempt an interrogation. Erik realizes that none of the characters understand why they've been taken to the tourney. Roland is told that he has been brought here to compete in a tournament, and that they were chosen based on their characteristics. Roland gets angry pointing out that the answers didn't solve anything. Roland attempts to talk to people around the lobby, speaking to Labana (now Damara) who quickly pushes away Roland after he tries to high five her. During this he reveals that he knows everything about Perio, to his shock. Perio is seen annoyed at Roland. At the end of 43 - Trying it Together, Roland is kicked upwards by Kaizen after making fun of him for being upset about not being the strongest fighter. He does not fall down until 45 - An Analysis on Current Events, where he lands on Quirby and knocks out everyone in the lobby. A fight breaks out between him and Perio in 50 - Lobby Shenanigans Part 1. It first begins over Roland reading Perio's memories and relapsing him, and quickly falls into Perio not wanting Roland to enter the fight against Altar. "Our Power isn't even close to what those guys have in their thumb" Roland's reason for doing so was that he could leave the rest to escape while he holds Altar of with his "mysterious trump card". After not getting help from the rest of the lobby and having his advice ignored by Roland, Perio attacks Roland using his Pyrophoric Skin ability, turning his hand into a flaming weapon. In an act of defense, Roland grabs Perio by the throat and activates his trump card, now known as the Ground. The ability causes the fire created by Perio to burn through his arm and prevents him from regenerating. From this we learn that his plan is to shut off Altar's powers to render him powerless. 49 - Meanwhile... (Again) Roland reads Quirby's memories and only gets SMPTE bars. Roland is incredibly confused and the page ends. This comic was made as a joke in gimp during a discord chat between Quirby64, Brawlitup, MaXtream and Lapisbomb. It was released twice. The first time it was take down as it damaged the flow of the Altar fight. It was eventually re-released on Christmas Eve